You Arrr Alien
The following is a journal from a deranged psycho by the name of Eyesglowyellow who deluded herself into thinking that trolling people was funny and that racism and offensive stereotyping was funny. Also she had a nazi-like movement towards transgendered people. ---- "Yes, it is true. Mariana is a big pretender. But what she didn't tell anyone, was that she is a 3-Headed space alien that has come to suck our blood and eat our hamsters! So you'd better lock up your hamsters tight in their cages, protect your gerbils (refer back to Metokur about Nathan and Andria's gerbils XD ), and have a supply of blood handy in case Mariana decides to go early for Halloween this year! Also, she admitted to being something else, maybe even a tranny as this one journal suggests: True beauty lies within Tue Sep 14, 2010, 6:29 PM First off all i'd like to tell you that midnight-oyl thinks i'm ugly and fat, which isn't true - okay so i'm not the most beautiful person in the world but he simply must understand that nobody is perfect. We are all special in our own way, and we are all different in appearance - but it is not what is the on the outside that matters it is what is on the inside. And as for the comment he made about me being fat while that isn't true either, sure i've got a little bit of pauch in the stomach area - but that doesn't immediately make me fat, overweight, tubby, obese, or anything like that - he says like it's a bad thing. I mean look at all the great entertainers who are/were portly, you've got Belushi, Farley, John Candy, Jack Black, John Goodman, Luciano Pavorroti, Seth Rogen, Kevin James, Jason Alexander, and even Phillip Seymour Hoffman - and not to mention the female ones too like Dawn French and Rosanne Barr. At least i have a healthy diet unlike him. Again there are lot of people out there who still look worse than me. As for him claiming i am a woman, it is okay to pretend to be another person/animal/monster on the internet, it's the internet - you can be anything you want to be, even a three headed space mutant from another planet. You don't have to always tell the truth about yourself, you can exaggerate a little bit. Heck if you wanted to you could say that you were a cross between Elvis Presley and Chuck Norris with a bit of Bruce Lee thrown in. Heck, you could even say that you were 10% Jack Black and 10% Meatloaf. And from what i've seen on his deviantart id Midnight-Oyl doesn't seem like much of a looker either, he looks like one of the Beverly Hillbillies in that outift he's wearing, either that or he's a long lost uncle of Miley Cyrus. But i shouldn't let what he said get to me, after all nothing he says is true, he's just an asshole trying to mess with me and trying to ruin my reputation - i'm not going to let him get to me. It is not what is on the outside that matters it is what on the inside, i mean we can't all be as good looking as Johnny Depp or Angelina Jolie or Brad Pitt, because we are different and being different is a good thing. First off, Angelina Jolie overdoes Brad Pitt in looks, but Brad is UGLY due to that shitty Al-Qaida beard he grew. Secondly, looks don't bring you a lot of things like talent and shit. In your case, you must be really good-looking or look like a trailer-trash rat that has ABSOLUTELY NO TALENTS. You should invent the weregrinch virus...besides, I am hungry for green eggs and ham, and I am tired of you coming to try to take my blood, steal my gerbil, and eat my hamster. As for Midnight-Oyl, what has he done to you? Oh yeah, he told the truth...that makes him a big, bad person, doesn't it? YEAH. He didn't claim he was a weregrinch, and he has a gallery so much more worthy than yours will ever be. By the way, nice use of the Smudge tool on PS, since you like to "Photoshoop", as I will quaintly call your version of Adobe's Photoshop. AND YOU ARE UGLY. INSIDE AND OUT. YOU DRAW UGLY, THEREFORE YOU ARE!" :laughing;" After she was banned from Deviantart she was thrown in a mental institution/group home with Demongoat, her boyfriend who she had pledged alledgience to it in order to bring her satantic creature to life. Category:English Class Failure Category:Jornel Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki